Dark times will change for a better future
by maxieface4
Summary: This is a story about Harry James Potter and his godson Teddy Remus Lupin going back in time to save the lives of almost everyone killed in both wizarding wars so that they can have a brighter and better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark times will change for a better future.**

**Prologue:**

There was once a starry sky, no noises were to be heard, a house was to be noticed, one house in particular and this house belonged to the potter's, it was under a fidelus charm so nobody but the occupants and the chosen keeper would know the location, unless told by the keeper.

The Potter's keeper known to the wizarding world is Sirius Black, as to the potters and other marauders the keeper is Peter Pettigrew, who unknown to anyone else is currently working for the dark lord known as voldemort.

If noticed very closely you could see two people on the opposite side of the street from the potters, watching the house almost as if they were on lookout, or waiting for someone.

These two people were not from this time period they were from the future, 35 years to be exact, they came from the future to change time as they had lost so many people during the 35 years that would follow this very event, the days date is 31st October 1981, which is a very good day for the wizarding world and a very bad day for a certain one year old.

The two people watching the house, were Harry James Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin, they had come from the future for revenge and to stop many deaths from happening for a brighter and better future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 1: Harry's POV**

_Flashback A few days before Harry and Teddy went to the past_

Harry James Potter, Head Auror, Father to James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna potter, Husband To Ginerva Molly potter, began his preparations for his journey with his godson Teddy Remus Lupin they were going into the past on a very dangerous mission.

Harry knew he didn't have to do this mission, he had already saved the world but he knew that time couldn't heal the wounds of family members lost. He had tried to talk teddy out of coming with him, but teddy stood his ground he wanted his parents back and nobody was going to stop him.

Harry firstly needed to get a time turner and he knew exactly who to ask, one of his best friends Hermione Jean Weasley who is married to his other best friend Ronald Bilius Weasley, it took ron a couple of months after the war to pluck up the courage and officially ask Hermione to be his girlfriend.

She was there for him throughout those two months helping him grieve for his recently deceased brother Fred Weasley, Ron and Hermione then went to Austrailia to find her parents and fix there memories.

About a year later they married and over the years had two children Rose and Hugo Weasley, anyway back to harry and the time turner.

He went to Hermione's Office to ask her if he could borrow her time turner, she made him explain why he wanted it, he knew she would as he knew her all to well, she owled ron to tell him harry was on his way for the time turner.

Harry made Hermione Promise not to tell Ginny what he was planning he wanted to tell her himself, Hermione promised she wouldn't but she said she would tell ron as he was her husband and they had no secrets.

_About 30 minutes later at the Weasley's house_

Ron saw Harry coming up the road to his house and greeted his brother-in-law with open arms, Harry told ron that he couldn't stay for long and had come for the time turner and to have a quick talk with hugo. Ron seeming a bit belwildered as to why he needed to talk to hugo but agreed nonetheless.

Harry asked hugo to look after lily while he was away, he wouldn't tell hugo where he was going but he did tell him that his whole life was going to change and don't tell his dad that he was going away as his mum would tell him later.

When harry came back from his talk with hugo, Ron gave him the Time Turner, Harry then told Ron that Hermione would tell him everything tonight, he also told him he was on his way to Hogwarts, and would tell rose that her parents were missing her.

Harry then Apparated to Hogsmeade and went through the secret passage in the shrieking shack, he had permission from Minerva Mcgonagal to visit Hogwarts whenever he wanted to, This time he had lot of things he needed to do at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark times will change for a brighter future**

**Chapter 2: Teddy's POV**

_Teddy's preparations before going into the past_

Teddy Remus Lupin, Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Auror and Boyfriend of Victoire Weasley.

He only had a few things to do before taking a trip to the past with his godfather Harry James Potter.

The first thing he needed to do was go to his parent's graves, he wanted to tell them what he and harry were going to do, he liked to keep them updated on what was going on in his life. He had been visiting them since his 2nd year, he thought they would like to hear him speak to them, sometimes he did cry but not this time, because he knew that they would be coming back alive, if his trip was successful.

His Parents Grave's were next to each other, teddy told them his plan, and he knew that they would telling him off for even thinking of going into the past because he could change something in there. They would also be telling him that he didn't need them because he had made a name for himself and that they were proud of the man he had become.

After his visit to his parent's graves, Teddy then apparated to hogsmeade and began his journey to Hogwarts, Harry had told Minerva Mcgongall that he and teddy would be coming to Hogwarts but he said to expect them at any time. he was going to tell his girlfriend Victoire what he was going to do, As he was telling her, she wasn't taking it very well and he gave her a quick hug and passionate kiss and reassured her that he loved her and would find her after it was all over and the world was perfect.

He had only a small job to do at Hogwarts but he had to wait until harry was finished with his jobs at Hogwarts so he was spending some quality time with victoire before he had to go to find harry.

**Please all people reading this fanfiction would you please to subscribe to me on youtube, I do walkthroughs for many harry potter games.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 3 Harry's POV:**

_Harry inside Hogwarts Great Hall_

Harry was looking around the Gryffindor and Slytherin House Tables for three people in particular, his two sons James Sirius and Severus Potter and his niece Rose Weasley.

He decided he would check in the library and that was when he ran into them, he did apologize and then realised he ran into them.

He Talked to both of his sons first and told them that he was going on a business trip for a few days and that not to ask him about it, he told them it was top secret for the ministry, but the real reason he didn't tell them was because he knew his sons, if they knew he was going to time travel they would want to as well.

Then he only told a couple of words to rose, he asked her to keep his sons out of trouble, once he had said goodbye to the three he made his way towards the herbology office as he needed to have a chat with Neville, Neville was expecting him as Harry had owled him a few days before.

Once he had arrived at the office and Neville had greeted him, harry then decided he would get straight to business, he asked Neville for the sword of Gryffindor, Neville had kept it in his office since he had started working at Hogwarts.

Neville gave the sword to him, and harry promised that he would have it back in the next few days, Neville gave it to him without asking questions because he knew harry would lie to him, as good a friend as he is, he would knew Neville would talk him out of it.

Harry then made his way to the library where he knew he would find Teddy with Victoire, when harry found teddy he gave him the Time Turner and the sword of Gryffindor, then told Teddy he was going to tell Ginny of his plan, then they would go to Mcgonagal's office together.

Harry left the area surrounding Hogwarts and Apparted to Grimmauld place, he hoped his wife's reaction wasn't going to be as bad as he knew her temper was like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 4 Harry's POV:**

Harry Apparated back to his family home Grimmauld place, which he had inherited from his godfather Sirius Black in his will, after he was murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry walked into grimmauld place and was greeted by kreacher his house elf, he told harry that mistress ginny was in the kitchen, harry thought he heard kreacher say where she belongs as he was walking away.

When Ginny saw harry she knew he had something to tell her, as he had a serious look on his face, As Harry explained to ginny his plan, he saw her anger showing which is why he left out the part of Teddy coming with him.

Harry got himself caught out though when he said to her, "that they were leaving in an hour" not him but they. He told her Teddy was coming as well.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU TAKING YOUR JUST OUT OF HOGWARTS GODSON WITH YOU INTO THE BLOODY PAST ON A SUCIDE MISSION"

" its his choice and I tried to talk him out of but he's like his father when his mind is made up and there is no changing and you can't change my mind either, I am going to try to save most of the people in the war, even if it kills me"

After this conversation ginny told harry that she supported his decision but would not come to wave him off, because it would look odd to her boys.

Harry went upstairs after his chat with ginny, his first stop was lily's room he was just going to have a quick chat with his daughter and then get his cloak, from his trunk.

Harry explained to lily that he and teddy were going away on a business trip, he hated lying to her but there was no other way, he then grabbed his cloak and apparated to Hogwarts and was on his way back to the library to find teddy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 5:**

Harry met Teddy and they made their way towards mcgonagal's office, where they needed to speak to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, he was the person who gave harry the idea of going back in time, in the first place.

He saw how miserable that harry was, for his kids not being able to have other grandparents, not that Arthur and Molly Weasley weren't the best they could be, but he wanted to feel like ginny could when she heard her parents telling their kids stories about the past.

You know who you are going to save? Says professor Dumbledore

Yes replied harry, we are going to save the lives of James Potter, Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Yourself, Dobby, Hedwig, Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora tonks, Severus Snape and Fred Weasley.

I have also come up with a plan to save Alice and Frank Longbottom, me and teddy will get some hair from Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jnr, then we will take polyjuice with me becoming Bellatrix and teddy becoming barty and murder peter Pettigrew, in sight of some muggles, we must expose him to the other marauders first incase they try to avenge him and get killed.

And of the horcruxes? Asked professor Dumbledore

The locket is currently residing in 12 grimmauld place, I will destroy it myself, whilst teddy will get the diadem, we will ask your former self, to allow slughorn to have several vials of phoenix tears ready for us.

Hufflepuff's cup and nagini are currently unknown, nagini will obviously be in a hiding place and it is unknown whether Bellatrix would have the cup by now.

The Diary is with Lucius and we would need to convince him to help us, because his son would be a year old, we need to make him see that without voldemort that his son would have a better future.

The final horcrux is the ring, and it was located in the gaunt house, is that right sir?

Yes that is correct, and Mr Lupin you have been very quiet throughout this conversation, do you have something on your mind.

Yes Professor I do, I was wondering whilst I was looking for the diadem, I could take care of a personal matter, because I would be needing to talk to bill weasley, because even if the triwizard tournament happened, fleur only came back to England to fight against the deatheaters, and with them gone there is no reason for her to return.

I really want my girlfriend to be born so I want to ask him when its 1995 to go to france, and find fleur delacour.

Of course, that is okay for you to do, harry is there not something that would need doing about you and ginny after this is all over?

No, Professor I put a spell on mine and ginny's lives so whatever happens, my kids and my love for her wouldn't change, teddy couldn't do the spell because you have to be married for it to take effect.

Now seeing as you have a perfect plan, I must ask if you have the time turner and the sword of Gryffindor?

Yes sir, I also have my cloak and the marauders map, who knows what we might need, I now guess it is time to leave.

Harry pulled out the time turner and set the date to October 24th 1981, and slipped it around his and teddy's neck, then span the dial, his last words before going were, " I'll see you in person next time sir "


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 6:**

Harry and Teddy landed in Dumbledore's office on the date of 24th October 1981, they arrived in the middle of a meeting between Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

They both raised their wands, "I should've known you would death eaters with you and to think I almost believed you" said Dumbledore

" but but I have never even seen these people before" said snape

"professor Dumbledore sir, we need to have a chat in private and nobody must overhear" said harry

Harry and teddy explained that they were from the future and why they had come from the future and there intentions.

Harry then departed the office with the cloak and sword, he had given the map to teddy and teddy was making his way down towards slughorn's private chambers.

He told professor slughorn he was from durmstrang, because using his abilities to change his appearance, he asked slughorn for several vials of phoenix tears, which he happened to have.

Teddy then made his way to the room of requirement intent on finding and destroying the diadem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry apparated to grimmauld place wearing his invisibility cloak, he was trying not to get noticed as he looked the exact image of his father, and his father was on every wanted list so he really didn't need to get caught.

Once harry entered grimmauld place he used the spell to reveal other people in the house, it revealed one house elf, harry knew that it was kreacher and house elves could see threw invisiblilty cloaks so he had to move fast.

Harry went into the drawing room and saw the locket in an open drawer, he must have known that regulus put it their a couple of days ago, as it was getting close to the date he is meant to die on, just as harry reached out to grab the locket, he felt his cloak being pulled down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 8:**

Teddy entered the room of requirement and unknown to him he was being followed by a mysterious figure.

He was trying to remember what harry said, the diadem was the on the floor near a wardrobe in his sixth year, and that only a couple of people knew about the room, so it wouldn't have been disturbed much.

Teddy could see a dusty thing which looked a lot like a wardrobe, and there it was as harry said was the diadem, teddy picked up the diadem, and muttered something in parseltongue, he knew a couple of sayings because ron had been talking about how he opened the chamber during the final battle.

The diadem opened and released a small amount of black mist, but teddy was too quick for it and poured the phoenix tears onto the diadem.

The diadem was destroyed, teddy only hoped harry had destroyed the locket by now, and was undetected.

As Teddy turned to leave the mysterious figure came out from the shadows and revealed himself to teddy, the person had a very angry expression on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 9:**

Harry and Teddy are both in danger, they could sense each other in danger and did the only thing they could, they muttered a spell and switched places.

Harry left the cloak behind so that teddy could change his appearance to his father, Remus Lupin as he knew the person pulling off the cloak was Sirius Black, as there was nobody else able to access the house, he must have been tipped off by kreacher.

Teddy felt himself being apparted into harry's exact position, with his hand open to catch the sword whilst changing into his father's appearance, he grabbed and pocketed the locket.

Harry had given teddy a message that takes place with the spell, he told him to tell Sirius who he is and if he doesn't believe him change your appearance.

The cloak slid off to reveal teddy, as to Sirius looked like remus,

Moony what are you doing here? Asked Sirius

I'm not moony, I'm his son sent from the future, I'm here to save many lives

You're his son really? Am I meant to buy that?

*Teddy changes his appearance* believe me now?

You're a metamorphisis! So that means your mother is…

Nymphadora Tonks, now back to important matters, I need to destroy this locket, it can help save a lot of lives, I'll tell you why later

Harry I'm very sorry but if you haven't dealt with him yet, then your going to be in a lot of pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 10:**

Harry apparated into teddy's position in the room of requirement and saw that staring right at him was the angry face of severus snape.

Potter, what have you done with the other one?

It's a trick from the future sev, something that with my help you will be a part of.

What do you mean with your help? I was trying to save your whole family until you and that kid interrupted me and Dumbledore.

Sorry but I am not james potter, I am his son Harry potter, I'm here from the future.

Like I believe your from the future, show me some proof.

*Harry lifted up his bangs to reveal his scar* now does james potter have a scar like this?

No but…. You really are from the future, when did you get that scar?

In about a week's time

*Harry then clutched his head in pain, he knew that the locket had been destroyed, as he felt events changing from the future*

Snape looked worried for a moment, then asked how could I help you?

Harry asked snape about Helga Hufflepuff's cup, snape revealed that the dark lord gave it to him and is currently in his house.

Harry sent teddy a message via a patronus, telling him to bring Sirius with him to spinners end as he and snape ran for the apparition point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 11:**

Harry and Snape were waiting outside for Teddy and Sirius before going inside to destroy the horcux.

When Teddy and Sirius arrived, harry had to stop them from fighting as snape was a known death eater. Snape gave them the cup and harry stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor, and fell down in pain again.

Sirius rushed to his godson, and in his rush knocked snape's hand and his hand hit the dark mark.

Everyone knew that bad things were about to happen, then teddy pointed his wand at Sirius and muttered a strange spell, and he disappeared.

Harry now healed, saw the arrival of death eaters and bellowed VALOR!

Harry and Teddy then chased after the death eaters, shouting as many spells as they could, then disapparated to hogsmeade as Dumbledore had set them up with some rooms.

They had a long day and were worn out, three horcruxes down three to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 12:**

Harry and Teddy woke up and both went to different places, harry went to malfoy manor, and teddy went to the gaunt house.

They were looking for the Diary and the Ring, Harry apparated to malfoy manor whilst wearing the invisibility cloak, he had been there plenty of times in his future, so he knew many different quick ways inside.

He slid in threw the house elves door, he did notice dobby and had to stop himself from crying, he missed him a lot but he couldn't give himself away.

It looked like the malfoys were out, so harry quickly ran into each of their bedrooms, he couldn't find it so he went into the cellar.

The old combination for the safe was draco's birthday, but after Lucius died and draco inherited it changed to scorpius's birthday.

Harry put in the code and there it was the diary, looking a bit different than the last time he saw it, he hated that book because of what it did to his wife.

He was almost tempted to open the book and drag the riddle out so he could kill him properly.

He silently apologized to his wife before stabbing the diary with the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry then apparated to three broomsticks, taking off the cloak once entering the pub, he apparated so quickly because apparition takes the pain away from changing events.

He then was drawing out a plan in his head, once teddy destroys the ring, they would go together to destroy nagini the final horcrux, and then they would set up Bellatrix and barty crouch jnr for the murder of peter Pettigrew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 13:**

Teddy apparated to the gaunt house, he went in the front door as the house was unoccupied, teddy had to open the door using magic.

The sight that teddy saw before him almost made him faint on the spot, because there in the corner of the room was the body Marvolo Gaunt, and around his neck was the ring on a piece of string.

Teddy took in a deep breath and kept saying to himself " this is to change time" then he took the ring from around his neck then poured the phoenix tears onto the ring.

Nobody would feel pain of these events changing only the future version of Dumbledore would and he was dead, but he would come back alive any moment in the future.

Teddy then apparated to the three broomsticks, sat down next to harry and ordered a fire whiskey.

Teddy explained what happened and harry looked worried, then teddy told harry something.

" we need to kill Pettigrew the night of when we kill voldemort before Sirius finds him and gets put in Azkaban, we also need to imperius them as we would be put in Azkaban if we use polyjuice potion"


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark time will change for a better future**

**Chapter 14:**

Harry and Teddy apparated to the Riddle house early in the morning to find and kill nagini.

They were going to be very stealthy so they were both under the cloak, it was unknown whether voldemort himself would be there.

They were right, there he was pacing, I guess he had found out about the other horcruxes and was keeping an eye on nagini.

Harry gave the sword to teddy and let the cloak slip off of himself.

So Tommy boy, you ready for your final battle?

What who are you?

I'm the chosen one, I'm harry bloody potter, remember me now?

But how?, your only a baby?

Maybe in this time, I just came back from the future and destroyed all your horcrux's

All but one, nagini is still alive, * hears a snake like scream and a metal clang *

I guess not, now Valor!* Tom was distracted*

Harry and Teddy then apparated to Grimmauld place

SIRIUS SIRIUS SIRIUS WAKE UP THIS IS BLOODY IMPORTANT

What is?

Who is the current keeper for my parents?

Me why?

You need to change it to peter, he will betray them to voldemort, but don't worry, I'll be there to kill him.

Just promise me you won't go after peter, because me and teddy are going to get him killed.

Ok I promise, I'll tell James, that they wouldn't suspect peter and to change keepers.

Teddy and Harry then went to their rooms in hogsmeade, tomorrow was the day that everything was going to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 15:**

Harry and Teddy stayed in their room practising spells until it came to 7pm, they then apparated to godric's hollow, opposite from the potter's house.

They now had to wait for voldemort to appear and then it was time to finish that bastard once and for all.

Then voldemort was going towards the gate and then harry made his move.

OI TOMMY BOY YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME, BEFORE YOU ENTER THAT HOUSE AND THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

Shut up, I'll kill the boy and then I don't have to worry about you.

VALOR!

CRUCIO!

Harry was shouting these curses as fast as he could, whilst teddy was casting as many hexes as he could think of at him.

Harry then shouted the final spell AVADA KEDAVRA.

Voldemort tried to use a shield but was too slow and the curse hit him flat on his face.

Voldemort was now dead and his body split it very tiny pieces ( like it did in deathly hallows part 2)

Harry then knocked on the potter's door, his dad answered harry explained who he was and that voldemort is dead, spread the news to Dumbledore.

Harry and Teddy then apparated to the lestrange manor, where Bellatrix and her husband were waiting to hear news of the dark lord.

Harry and Teddy were going to imperio them to murder peter Pettigrew (Barty Crouch jnr was killed by a random death eater, this is not part of the story)

But Teddy had other plans for the lestrange's.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Chapter 16:**

Harry and Teddy arrived at the lestrange manor and blasted through the doors, then disarmed both lestrange's.

Teddy then pointed his wand at harry and muttered pertrificus totalus * harry was stuck*

I'm very sorry harry but you would have tried to stop me.

We can still stop both of you hissed Bellatrix.

NO YOU CAN'T YOU STUPID BITCH!

Teddy then pointed his wand at Bellatrix and ropes wrapped around her hands, he then did the same for her husband.

NOW ITS TIME FOR MY REVENGE BECAUSE BELLATRIX NOBODY MURDERS MY MOTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. AVADA KEDAVARA

Bellatrix was lying on the floor, now dead her husband's anger rising.

NO YOU KILLED MY WIFE NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

TEDDY MUTTERED THE FATAL CURSE ONCE AGAIN.

Rodolophus was lying dead on the floor next to his wife.

Teddy then released harry from the spell.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT NOW WE HAVE TO KILL PETTIGREW OURSELVES.

I WANTED REVENGE, YOU HAD YOURS NOW I HAD MINE.

They then apparated to where Pettigrew was hiding, harry gave teddy the cloak and told him to hide, when Pettigrew was dead harry told him to come as quickly as possible and put the cloak over him.

Harry walked over to Pettigrew and started to attack him

SECTUSEMPRA

The rat started to lose some blood and harry took this as his cue whilst Pettigrew was distracted.

AVADA KEDAVRA

Peter fell to the floor dead with blood still pouring out of him.

Teddy put the cloak over harry and they disapparated to their room.

They collected their things, paid for the room and started their walk back to Hogwarts, their job was done now it's time for them to go back home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Epilogue:**

Harry and Teddy entered dumbledore's office, they had some small things to do before heading back to their own time.

They gave a couple of letters to Dumbledore, To Remus lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley, instructing them to give the first two letters in 1997, and the third in 1996.

**( Thanks to Fiito for reminding me about remus and tonks I had forgot about teddy existence being threatened)**

They then gave Dumbledore there goodbye's and using the time turner went forward a week after they had left.

Mission successful sir, they said to the future Dumbledore who had no idea what they were talking about, Harry and Teddy went their separate ways.

Harry apparated to Ron's whilst teddy went to find victoire, harry needed to return the timeturner.

When ron opened the door, harry held out the time turner and said your welcome.

Leaving ron very confused, as harry had disapparted a second later.

Harry wanted to see the one person he missed the most, his beautiful wife ginny, harry walked straight into their living room and kissed his wife.

Harry then realised that they weren't alone as his parents, Sirius and Remus were there, he blushed and was very embarrassed.

His father was laughing and clapping along with Sirius, whilst Remus and lily said like father like son.

The six of them spent the rest of the day pulling pranks and telling jokes to each other.

Harry then was for the first day in a long time not feeling guilty as nobody had died and no wars had happened because of him.

He and his godson had changed time and had given many people a chance for a new life, and for that he wouldn't change a thing in the world.

**( Now none of the events of the books/films happened)**

**( I will be adding 3 more chapters to this story which include the letters to bill tonks and remus)**

**Please all people reading this fanfiction would you please to subscribe to me on youtube my name is maxieface4, I do walkthroughs for many harry potter games.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Extra Chapter 1:**

Dear Remus,

You might be wondering why I am writing you this letter, I am a different person than the one you know, in my world you Sirius and my parents died and I was raised rather cruelly by aunt and uncle.

I have changed this so don't worry and please do not show my mother this letter, in 1997-8 you will marry nymphadora tonks, Sirius cousin and have a son named teddy, without this letter it is unknown whether these events would happen.

I love my godson, he was one of the reasons that kept me fighting in the war, my war that you will never remember, so please take my advice and marry her and well basically keep time the same.

Harry Potter


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Extra Chapter 2: **

Dear Tonks,

I know that you do not like your first name, I am Sirius godson I don't know if we know each other in this new timeline, in my timeline you were married to Remus lupin and had a son called Teddy, my godson and I am writing this letter so that some things can stay the same in both timelines.

Harry James Potter

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long I have had a lot of work to do, the final extra chapter will be up tomorrow, please subscribe to my youtube channel, I am currently doing a lets play of harry potter and the half blood prince on ps3 the link for my channel will be at the bottom.**

** user/maxieface4?feature=mhee **


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark times will change for a better future**

**Bonus chapter 3:**

**DO NOT OPEN TILL 1994**

Dear Bill, if I am correct then you would have opened the letter when you got back in the common room, weasley curiosity at it again. In 1995 you are going to fall in love with a French veela witch called Fleur Delacour.

You would have originally met her at the triwizard tournament, but I don't know if that took place so the reason for the letter, if it did not take place you are to go to france and find her, I cannot tell you what happens afterwards.

Harry James Potter


	22. author note

**Authors Note**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews some good and some bad but thanks all the less, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**I'm going to be starting two stories, one is going to be a sequel to this story and the other is going to be a crossover between Harry Potter and House of Anubis.**

**The crossover is going to be started tonight and the other story will start sometime in July. **


End file.
